Shinobi Are Overrated
by danderedreamer
Summary: In Earth-121F, rather than being put in a Genin team Haruno Sakura gets recruited as an apprentice by the Konoha Cryptanalysis Team. This is bad news for her replacement whose carefully laid plans are being derailed. AU, OC-centric, not canon compliant. Undergoing rewrite. [Part of Earth-121F Series]
1. Chapter 1

**January 3, 138 A.F. 7:45 a.m. MAGT – Hidden Continent; Fire Country; Konohagakure no Sato; Ninja Academy**

Haruno Sakura sits among her classmates for the final time. She doesn't really have to be there, it's just a formality. _Iruka-sensei will announce how I was recruited by the Konoha Cryptanalysis Team, and maybe it'll impress Sasuke-kun so much that he'll want to go out with me!_ She thinks with a smile as she flips her long pink hair over her shoulder.

As the rosette continues to daydream she doesn't notice when a blonde sits behind her. Yamanaka Ino makes herself comfortable as she leans forward and rests her head on her palm. "Well, well, Dekorin. I heard you got recruited by the nerds at the Cryptology Department."

"Ino-buta, you're so jealous that they noticed my potential that you've resorted to petty insults." Sakura says as she turns towards her rival, but her sly grin makes it obvious that there was no real bite behind it.

The blonde smiles in turn as she runs her fingers through her long ponytail. "So tell me, what're you doing here? Is it some last-ditch effort to try and get Sasuke-kun to notice you?" Said boy has yet to arrive, making most of the girls in the class anxious.

Sakura would've snorted if it weren't so unladylike. "Not exactly."

That she doesn't deny it makes Ino smirk, but she holds back her taunt. "Then why?"

"Well, I have to be here so that Iruka-sensei can announce it, then I'll get picked up by one of my senpai from the department when all of the sensei show up to get their teams."

"Okay. So, what? Is it like a publicity thing? Show everyone that there are other options besides being a field-nin?"

"Yeah pretty much, plus it's also to explain why they had to add someone from the class across from ours into our assignment session…"

"Hmm, well whoever it is I hope it's a guy." Noticing the rosette's look of surprise, Ino begins to laugh.

"What? Not that I'm not happy that you're willing to move on, away from Sasuke-kun-"

"You wish Dekorin! I just don't want more competition. It took too damn long to get everyone to back down save for you and me. I'm not letting some newcomer come and try to whisk Sasuke-kun away!"

Sakura nods in agreement. "Right! This is between you and me!"

"Yeah! You know Sakura I kind of feel bad that you're leaving, for you that is. Since you'll be stuck at the Cryptanalysis headquarters 24/7 you'll barely get to see Sasuke-kun, if ever! Which means I get him all to myself!"

"Don't get cocky Ino, I'll still be around! And you'll have to be assigned to the same team as Sasuke-kun first!"

"At least I have a chance!"

"Ino-buta!"

"Dekorin!" With that, the friendly banter comes to a close and girls are arguing once again.

* * *

 **January 3, 138 A.F 8:00 a.m. MAGT – Hidden Continent; Fire Country; Konohagakure no Sato; Ninja Academy**

With more and more academy graduates arriving, it isn't long before resident class clown Uzumaki Naruto arrives as well. The young blond sits down in the back of the room, ignoring everyone's looks of confusion, and grinning all the while. He chooses not to think about the circumstances leading up to his graduation.

Naruto sits with his daydreams, not noticing when a disheveled Uchiha Sasuke slips into the classroom and sits down beside him.

Sasuke barely acknowledges Naruto with a glance. He sits with his hands folded in front of his face as a way to rest his head and to hide the bags he's sure are under his eyes. Sasuke is not having a good day so far, despite finding out that he is the Rookie of the Year. Last night he had made the mistake of getting overzealous with his training and ended up asleep on the tatami of the family dojo. Had it not been for a passing bird whose squawking woke him up, he probably would've been late.

The room is nearly full and it's not long until Nara Shikamaru approaches Naruto and questions his reason for being there. After sending the resident genius on his way, the blond finally becomes aware of his surroundings, particularly of the Rookie sitting beside him which leads to his crouching on the desk peering down at his rival. What happens next leaves an unwanted taste of peppermint mouthwash and miso ramen in each other's mouths.

Most of the girls become angry and want to take their anger out on the blond, as well as take the opportunity to steal his seat, but lose their chance once Iruka steps inside the classroom.

Iruka-sensei is with a disgruntled blue-eyed red-head trailing behind him, attracting the attention of a few students as well as Naruto and Sasuke. In a corner of the room a small gasp goes unnoticed.

Years of training kick in and they begin to observe the newcomer.

The red-head (their hair really more of an auburn shade) is nearly as tall as Aburame Shino, if not taller. It's still apparent that they're around everyone else's age though. They have long lashes and dark blue eyes. Their messy fringe stops at their collarbone, the rest is kept short save for the hair at the nape which flips outwards. They're lanky, dressed in an opaque full-body mesh armor suit with sleeves that reach their elbows. Over that is a teal vest with a brown stripe running vertically down the middle, and a pair of brown shorts. Their tan does nothing to hide the faded scars still visible on their skin. There's a set of pewter cuffs adorning each ankle and wrist. Their shoes and their ninja gear is standard and their hitai-ate (clearly frayed, most likely passed down) is tied like a bandana around their neck.

Their gender is not obvious.

They stood next to Iruka at the front of the room, but their reason for being there is unclear. They're not holding anything so they can't have followed Iruka to help him out.

From their seats Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino share a look.


	2. Chapter 2

**January 3, 138 A.F. 6:30 a.m. MAGT – Hidden Continent; Fire Country; Konohagakure no Sato; Ito Household**

The silence of the early morning is broken by vibration and flashing lights. After sitting in a daze for nearly ten minutes Akira begrudgingly gets out of bed, barely staving off a flinch after his feet touch the cold hardwood floor, and heads straight for the kitchen. _Ugh._

The hum of the rice cooker keeps him company as he sets the table. _Team assignments today at the academy…_

Chopsticks are halfway toward his mouth when it finally hits him. Akira grunts in displeasure. _Fuuuuuuuck._

With a sigh the dishes are placed in the sink and he sets off toward the bathroom with clothes having been picked out the night prior.

After a bath with unscented soap, supplies are double checked before Akira finally gets dressed. _It's not a big deal._ _The next move that we make just depends on whom I'm placed with. No pressure._

He takes the time to brush his hair, carefully working through a stubborn tangle. He contemplates whether or not to use hair barrettes. _Fucking hidden villages._

It's not as though he didn't spend most of the night coming up with contingency plans in case the team assignments are less than ideal. _Just think of this as a deep undercover simulation. I'm sure that the League has to deal with stuff like this all the time._ Akira pauses at the thought, hair brush stilled in his hand as his mind drifts to his ultimate goal. His reflection in the mirror narrows his eyes. _Yep, Konoha is still just a pit stop until I fulfill the mission._

With a final flick of his wrist the hair brush is put away and Akira gazes at his reflection once more. He runs a hand through his long bangs. _I need a trim soon._

Akira moves on before the family shrine to offer a prayer before heading toward the genkan. He places his hand on the doorknob as he sighs before readjusting himself. His visage shifts toward something more lethargic. Akira finally leaves the house to meet up with fellow academy graduate Fuki.

The usual routine for the last nine months out of the year for the past six years is already broken as Fuki is practically buzzing with excitement. "Are you ready for today?"

His mind still elsewhere, Akira nods. _I'll have to send a message after I get my team._

"Stayed up all night watching movies I see." She playfully shoves Akira's arm.

Eyes mockingly narrow at Fuki's faux-knowing smile. _Maybe I could ask for those things that I wanted too…_

"I'm so excited about today! Aren't you? We finally get to leave the academy and get to go on missions! I finally have an excuse to quit working at the shop!"

It isn't long before Akira's attention wavers, focusing more on potential team placements. Belatedly realizing that Fuki was still talking, he discreetly tunes back into the kunoichi's one-sided conversation.

"…I just hope I'm on a team with him you know? He's so cool and smart and if we're on a team together, maybe he'll finally notice me! …Ugh, I must sound pathetic, still pining over a boy that doesn't give anyone the time of day…" Fuki turns her dark brown gaze towards her silent best friend. "You're so lucky you're in a different class Akira, you have way less distractions."

Akira forgoes a verbal reply and instead pats Fuki's spiky maroon hair, making her smile.

"Thanks Akira. You always know how to make me feel better!" She grabs Akira's hand and begins to speed up. "Come on, we don't want to be late!"

Akira didn't have the heart to tell her that they were nearly an hour early; half an hour early to be placed with teammates whom they would eventually kill alongside with. _Gods I hate this country._

* * *

 **January 3, 138 A.F. 7:15 a.m. MAGT – Hidden Continent; Fire Country; Konohagakure no Sato; Ninja Academy**

The pair had parted ways in front of their respective classrooms when Fueno Daikoku of graduating class 138-3 said that there was a sudden change of plans. That was how Akira found himself sitting in the teacher's lounge before the sensei of graduating class 138-1, a kind Chunin by the name of Umino Iruka.

The awkward tension is almost palpable as the man is going to great lengths to be as appeasing as possible. His mouth is moving almost unnaturally as he tries to speak as clearly and concisely as he can. "I can understand if you're upset about this, of being put in a lower class."

Akira tries to keep his temper in check, outwardly sighing in response. _Of fuckingcourse…_

Class 138-1 is made up of an impressive bunch made up of several clan heirs. It's obvious to most that they're going to be marketed to clients as the faces of the new generation. The problem is that while the students of class 138-1 are decent and full of untapped potential, they're also unremarkable. Due to the quantity of high profile students, rather than having been pushed to their limits, the students are molded to be able to perform their skills as adequately as one can in the battlefield without outright sabotage. Any other skills and attributes are learned outside of the academy and are taken care of by the students' respective clans, if they have one.

This is not the case for Akira's class, for the students of class 138-3. A group made up of orphans, branch members, and the occasional minor clan heir, they have no one willing to oppose to their stricter and more intensive training more appropriate for war times. They have nothing tangible to show for it either, the results of their class examinations are never posted along with the other classes'. They generally keep to themselves, refusing to interact with the students of the other two classes of their year. They know that they're the ones most likely to die on the field protecting someone of higher status, the cannon fodder.

Or they'll end up sitting behind a desk, and unless there's a war they might actually make it to retirement which was what Akira was counting on. _This really changes things._

Iruka looks hesitant. "Are you alright Akira-kun?"

Akira nods. If it weren't for the overwhelming sense of disappointment mixed with discomfort, Akira might've laughed. _It seems Grandfather really wants to make this as difficult as possible._

Iruka looks at the dissatisfied Genin with something akin to sympathy. "We didn't get notice of Sakura-san's recruitment into the Cryptanalysis team until late last night, so we've had to find a replacement student for what would have been her team. Fortunately Daikoku-sensei's class had an extra student." He notices his words can be misconstrued and immediately backtracks, "not that you were the extra and that Daikoku-sensei wanted to get rid of you! If anything, he was pretty annoyed that we picked you."

The man's nervous laughter does nothing to appease Akira's mood, but at least it does confirm his thoughts. _Granny really isn't going to like this, I already know I hate this._

"Yes you were picked because we thought that you would be the most compatible with the other potential Genin teams," he misses Akira raising a brow at his wording. Iruka sighs and scratches his cheek. "Akira-kun, I know that it's sudden for anyone in your situation but I'm sure that you'll do fine. Plus I've received your file and I'm well aware that you're…" Iruka does not want to admit that he's unnerved by the way a potential Genin stares at him, awaiting judgment. "Yes, I'm well aware of your condition."

Akira's fingers thread through his short auburn locks as he resolutely nods. "Ah." _At least I'll get to graduate with Fuki, such a minuscule silver lining_.

"I'll be sure to inform your Jonin sensei as well, provided that he isn't late of course." He laughs, prompting Akira who had stopped paying attention to laugh as well. "Now then, I just have to get the updated list of teams and then we can make our way toward the class."

Akira nods once again and shivers once Iruka turns his back, getting a foreboding sense of things to come. _Gods, I am so fucked._


	3. Chapter 3

**January 3, 138 A.F. 8:05 a.m. MAGT – Hidden Continent; Fire Country; Konohagakure no Sato; Ninja Academy**

The first thing that Iruka does, after sending off the newcomer to get an empty seat in the back corner, is congratulate Haruno Sakura for being the first Genin in nearly twenty years to be recruited to a specialized department straight out of the academy.

The rosette is positively glowing at the attention from her peers, although the person she most wants praise from doesn't even acknowledge her making her wilt slightly.

Iruka then goes on to explain that they will be put in teams under a Jonin while they continue to learn on the field. A few of them begin to protest and Akira tries not to roll his eyes, already privy to the information. The Chunin begins to read through the list and everyone straightens up.

By the third team Naruto's eyes glaze over and thoughts of pink hair and what he should have for lunch start swimming through his head.

"Team Seven consists of Uzumaki Naruto…" Said blond perks up. "Mitokado Akira…" Everyone turns toward the newcomer, being the only one whose name they don't recognize. However, those who do recognize the family name begin to whisper. Akira's eyes widen slightly before he grunts in annoyance, and Naruto suddenly isn't as happy, "and Uchiha Sasuke." The disappointment from most of the kunoichi in the room is palpable. Sasuke in turn continues to look forward, a thoughtful frown on his face.

Naruto wants to interrupt, he wants to speak out against being put on a team with _Sasuke_ of all people but he chooses to stay silent. Instead he looks back at his unknown teammate, barely missing the unladylike squawk of disbelief from Sakura and the equally unladylike guffaws from the Yamanaka heiress. _I wonder if Akira is a boy or a girl._

Akira senses the blond's stare and smiles slightly, even giving a small wave.

Naruto gives a grin in turn but inwardly he's confused. _She's probably a girl, I just hope she's not mean like Ino… but maybe she won't treat me like the others._ He turns back toward Iruka, not knowing what to make of his new teammate.

Soon Iruka does quick work getting through the rest of the list, the remaining ninja are not as excited. Afterward he looks over the potential Genin teams with a smile on his face and words of caution on his lips. "You are all now ninja of Konohagakure no Sato. Be aware of the responsibilities on your shoulders and represent our home with pride!"

His lesson is met with cheers of enthusiasm, he doesn't have the heart to tell them of their potential failure. "Alright, now that teams have been settled, let's take a break. Meet back here at 0900 hours to meet with your Jonin sensei."

With that he leaves for the lounge, leaving the Genin to their fates. While he's not one for obvious favoritism he does hope that one team in particular manages to succeed.

The rest of the Genin hopefuls quickly group up, some with their new teams and others with their friends.

Sakura is left bemoaning her own fate, now knowing that she would have been in a team with her dear Sasuke-kun, meanwhile Ino is still laughing at her misfortune.

Akira is left nursing a growing headache and waving away Fuki's concerns as he makes his way out the door intending to go straight home. He misses his new teammates' eyes following them.

* * *

 **January 3, 138 A.F. 8:15 a.m. MAGT – Hidden Continent; Fire Country; Konohagakure no Sato; Ito Household**

Akira safely makes it behind the door of his uncle's home, making sure to keep the house muffled with a burst of chakra. He makes his way to the kitchen as he quietly steams about being misnamed in front of everyone. The name Mitokado is a point of contention, but as long as Akira remains in the Hidden Continent then Mitokado is the family name he has to answer to.

That wasn't the biggest issue though. Overall his team seems like a potential nightmare and Akira grits his teeth in frustration. _Too close, too soon. What the hell is the old man playing at?_

The Uzumaki and the "last" Uchiha are two of the main reasons why Akira is in this infernal place to being with. He isn't supposed to be in such close quarters with them, at least not yet.

He bites the nail on his left thumb. _This throws off everything,_ everyone _will be keeping an eye on us…_

First there's the village pariah Uzumaki Naruto, prejudiced against because of his status as the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Youko. For a supposed village S-class secret, the civilians are disgustingly obvious of their hatred toward the boy, and their whispers of "demon" certainly don't help matters.

Akira's blood still boils at the thought of the young blond's treatment from the villagers. For a brief moment a man in blue with a familiar red cape crosses his mind. _If there is something some people here have in common with the people back home, it's the anger at people they should be fucking grateful to._

He sighs as he brings out ingredients to make a sandwich. He thinks back on when Grandfather managed to show him a rough draft of one of the Yondaime's early seals once Akira had enough understanding of the art. Akira hums, still in awe at the memory. _The incomplete versions were already iron clad. There's no chance of the Kyuubi getting out in this lifetime._

Back to his teammates, Naruto he thinks he can work around, but then there's the princeling Uchiha Sasuke. From what Akira's seen the kid isn't outwardly antagonistic, just incredibly single-minded. _The only thing on the forefront of his mind is the goal of killing his genocidal older brother, nothing wrong there._ He lets out a snort.

Okay he _is_ rude, but when you've been through that kind of trauma and left without any therapeutic help, Sasuke is surprisingly well-adjusted. The issue with Sasuke is that he clearly wants to fulfill his goal as soon as possible, and at the rate that he's going that veneer of well-adjustment is going to wear down. _He's also the last Uchiha so the council is bound to keep an eye out for when he awakens his Sharingan._

Akira knows that there's more to those stories but as much as he's willing to pry, the fact that he knows this much from is already a stupidly lucky boon and any more snooping is bound to attract dangerous attention.

He grumbles before finally taking a bite of his sandwich. _Why am I even doing this?_

The question was moot, he knows fully well that it's not just because their backgrounds are intertwined, but because it's the right thing to do. With him being in the perfect position to do something about it, he has to take action.

Akira has the self-imposed mission, with his family's support, to get the Uchiha and Uzumaki heirs the hell out of this insane continent. He had hoped that the boys would have more training to be able to defend themselves before confronting them though. _No, yeah I can- I can definitely still work with this. Getting to know them sooner, this can actually work in my favor…_

Both Naruto and Sasuke are alright kids if a bit bratty, Akira just needs to bring him up to speed. He knows of how Naruto's run around playing pranks and skipping class, yelling to the village about how he's going to become Hokage. _He does manage to outrun several Chunin on a weekly basis, and from what Grandfather offhandedly mentioned after dinner last night he even learned the Kage Bunshin in the span of a couple of hours… I might not really need to do much after all. Hopefully he has an aptitude for fuuinjutsu though, no he definitely has to._ _It shouldn't be too hard to bring him up to snuff_.

As for Sasuke, at least he'll need therapy to help him actually cope with the clan massacre somehow. _He just needs some direction._

He does need to take into account the amount of surveillance. Whether it be in the form of extra security, unnecessary scorn, or limited missions, their team might be hindered… _I can find a way to work around it, right? I'll just have to rearrange some things._

He hasn't even taken into account who their teacher might be either, although Akira's almost sickeningly sure that it's most likely going to be Sharingan no Kakashi. _The guy has a huge reputation around the ninja hangouts, and his moniker makes it obvious…_ _A Sharingan to help train Sasuke, plus Kakashi was a student of the Yondaime, coupled with that rumor that the Sharingan apparently controlled the Kyuubi all those years ago, so he can also watch Naruto. There is unfortunately really no one else to train them._

That just leaves Akira as the unwilling spare, the budding fuuinjutsu specialist… and suddenly he really does feel sick.

He puts their head in his hands and groans. _I'm so fucking stupid. It's like I've been placed smackdab in the middle of a manga protagonist's team._ Akira thinks that Grandfather must really want to delay his leaving the Hidden Continent as much as possible.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out. _If I don't do this, then no one else will. No one else can. I can't call myself a hero if I can't even help my family, no matter how distant they may be._

With a huff Akira finishes his meal before going to his room and heading toward his desk. Pushing aside a few textbooks he takes out some stationery and begins to write.

###

 _Dear Granny, Mom, Dad, and Fuyu,_

 _I know it's been a few days since my last letter, I'm sorry about that. Between Fuki's insistence about hanging out more lately (still not sure what that's about), and Grandfather's extra "fuuinjutsu training" (as if I need any more…), I haven't had enough time to myself to send anything out._

 _I'm reaching out since today I was placed on a team. Rather than with anyone from class 138-3 (who you all know that I've been training with since I was enrolled in the Academy) I was placed with Genin from 138-1. Not only that, but I've been assigned to Team 7 (Granny, I think you've mentioned that team number being bad luck before?). Our teacher will most likely be Hatake Kakashi, I say most likely because we've yet to meet them._

 _The main issue right now is that I've been placed with Naruto and Sasuke. I don't know what Grandfather's planning by having me placed on this team but I can make a safe guess, it's not good. I need guidance as to how I will proceed in a way that won't get me killed._

 _Until then I'll continue work hard to become Chunin, and then I can legally go home (less legally with some travel companions)._

 _After that I can focus on training to become a Titan, I still have a couple years before that anyway. Perhaps you can you ask auntie Kimiyo if she would consider making me her sidekick once I'm back?_

 _I'll probably write another letter later tonight. I can't wait for the day I can see you all (hopefully soon). As always, I miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Ito Akira_

###

He places the letter in an addressed envelope and sets it aside before nicking his thumb and making hand seals. _Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_

There's a puff of smoke and once it clears there's an animal about the size of a cat on his desk, it's wearing a small backpack and a rose colored bow around its neck. "Red Panda Mail & Shipping. My name is Akane and I'll be your carrier for the day! How may I be of service?" The words never fail to make Akira chuckle, the red panda pretends that she doesn't appreciate it. "Aki-chan! Don't laugh, you know that I have to be professional!"

Akira gets his chuckles under control and hands Akane the envelope, a wad of bills, and a small bag of candy.

Akane smiles as she places the items in her backpack. "The usual huh?" She waits for a nod before she continues. "Don't worry I'll have this sent out at the Embassy in no time!" She grins in triumph and gives a salute. "Thanks for the treats, I'll see you soon!"

Akira waves her off as she vanishes in a puff of smoke. He looks at the clock, it reads 8:50. With a grunt he heads back to the kitchen, grabs a bottle of lemonade and heads back to the Academy with one last thought in his mind. _Now, how am I going to do this?_


	4. Chapter 4

**January 3, 138 A.F. 9:30 a.m. MAGT – Hidden Continent; Fire Country; Konohagakure no Sato; Ninja Academy**

Uchiha Sasuke sits in his standard pose, fingers clasped in front of his face. Many people would think that he looks like a guy who couldn't care less, many people would be wrong. _What the hell am I going to do now?_

When they first returned from their break most of the new Genin decided to sit close proximity of their teammates, Team 7 was no exception. Sasuke had gone back to his usual seat at the end of one of the middle rows, near the window. When his mystery teammate returned he quietly sat down next to him, no acknowledgement other than a nod which Sasuke reluctantly returned. The dead last was one of the stragglers to arrive. Akira, who had somehow managed to keep the seat next to him vacant, calmly waved him over and they exchanged smiles before the dobe sat at the end of their bench.

No other words were exchanged between the three of them since then. In fact other than a passing mutual glare, and the previous incident that Sasuke refused to acknowledge, he and Naruto had yet to interact all morning. Neither of them had ever even heard their third teammate speak.

While Sasuke is grateful for the peace up until then, it was nearing an hour and they are the only team left. He's starting to get bored.

It doesn't help that Naruto has been fidgeting for the last fifteen minutes. Akira, who is starting to seem to be the sensible one, has pulled out some novel and he's been reading since about five minutes after Naruto began fidgeting. Sasuke has barely moved other than to turn his head to stare out the window and that was ten minutes ago.

Sasuke noticed before that each team was carted off by the eccentric Jonin and he briefly hopes that they wouldn't get a weirdo. He looks at his teammates from the corner of his eye. They already have a guaranteed weirdo in Naruto, they don't need another one. He knows nothing about the new guy, though he seems quiet which was alright with Sasuke but it doesn't tell him anything regarding how useful he can be.

Naruto finally breaks the silence and stands up with a yell, and Sasuke is relieved that he isn't the first one to crack. "What's taking this guy so long?"

Sasuke feels the corner of his mouth twitch, thankful for some entertainment. He lowers his hands and addresses the blond. "Sit down loser, they're a Jonin so they're probably finishing a mission or something." It isn't his fault that the twerp is so easy to rile up.

He feels movement at his side and fully turns his head to see Akira's raised eyebrow and a sly grin partially concealed by his book. He frowns slightly at that, almost missing Naruto blowing his top.

"Why you bas-"

There's a small plume of white smoke and suddenly Akira's book is gone, replaced with a deck of cards. Waving them expectantly he looks at each boy. "Ah."

There's a bout of silence and Naruto sits back down. "Can we play old maid?"

They both look at Sasuke expectantly, he sighs. "Whatever."

* * *

 **January 3, 138 A.F. 12:21 p.m. MAGT – Hidden Continent; Fire Country; Konohagakure no Sato; Ninja Academy**

Hatake Kakashi walks into the classroom of the former class 138-1 expecting to find 3 angry preteens. He isn't totally wrong, but it isn't in the way he had expected.

In the room he sees his new team: Naruto, Sasuke, and… the third one. Naruto is sitting with his legs crossed on the desk on the first row and turned toward his teammates in the middle row, he has a haughty look on his face. They're playing a card game of some kind, and by the sound of things despite his best poker face little Sasuke is actually losing. His third potential student is smiling, seemingly content with the situation.

They haven't paid any attention to the arrival of their new sensei in the slightest. _Well that's just rude._ "Ahem."

All three potential Genin turn toward him simultaneously. There is a pause and then the cards are flying as Naruto jumps to his feet. "You!"

There's a huff behind the blond and he turns to Sasuke's look of annoyance as he and the third one pick up the fallen cards off of the floor. "'Dobe."

"Oh!" The blond has the nerve to look sheepish and joins in on the game of 52 pickup. "Sorry about that Akira-chan."

Kakashi feels the corner of his mouth twitch, this looks promising. "Yes it's me, meet me on the roof," he says before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi arrives on the academy rooftop a few seconds later and relaxes against the guardrail. _I thought I was going to get a girl with pink hair, that kid's hair was auburn right?_

Soon the three Genin-hopefuls arrive and Kakashi gestures for them to take a seat on the steps in front of him. "Hey there, I'll be the leader of Team 7, my name is Hatake Kakashi. Now let's get to know each other shall we? Just your likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future, that kind of thing."

"Hey Kaka-sensei," Kakashi raises his visible brow at the new nickname from the blond. "Why don't you go first as an example?"

Kakashi's eye quirks up in the facsimile of a smile. "Sure, why not? As I said before my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… My dreams for the future… Hmm… As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies…"

Sasuke's expression falters and Naruto falls back on the steps. The third one's reaction doesn't seem to change other than an additional slight annoyance, they almost seem expectant. _Filing that away for future reference._ "Now then," he points to Naruto "why don't we start with you since you asked?"

Naruto sits up and puffs his chest. "Sure! My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, especially the ramen from Ichiraku, and Hokage-jiji isn't that bad either! I hate the three minutes that you have to wait for ramen to be ready. For my hobbies, I really like pranks…" He turns his head and makes eye contact with the third one who gives an encouraging smile. "I guess I taking care of my plants is another hobby?" He rubs the back of his neck. "For my dream, my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"

Kakashi raises his eyebrows at the kid's exuberance. For a second he wants to tease him, but decides against it. "That's quite a goal you have there. I'm sure with hard work you can do it, but first we need to find out what you have to work on." Naruto's eyes widen and then he's smiling, and Kakashi thinks it definitely suits him. "Alright, boy in royal blue you're next."

Sasuke sighs and shifts forward, sitting in his standard pose. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything…" He pauses and looks at his expectant teammates, and Kakashi feels like something he's not aware of might be shifting. "Actually, I enjoy training. I suppose that it can also be considered a hobby." Soon his posture begins to tense and his clasped fingers visibly tighten. "What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."

Unfortunately Kakashi expected that. He looks toward the other two for their reactions. Naruto is leaning away probably thinking that Sasuke meant him. The third one looks slightly confused but also frustrated, and Kakashi _really_ needs to go back and read their file. For now he sighs and nods toward his final potential student. "Okay then, last but not least."

The third one points toward themselves in question and Kakashi nods. They return the nod and lift their hands and begin to move their fingers in sequences.

Naruto and Sasuke tense in preparation for a jutsu and Kakashi is gaping.

He knows he recognizes those sequences, _a regular Genin should not know those sequences_. Kakashi sticks his hands out to stop them and they pause in their hand movements.

"I need you to repeat those right now." They lift their brow in confusion, so Kakashi repeats himself and moves his hands as well. "⟨Repeat.⟩"

They nod their head in understanding and move their fingers. ⟨My name is Ito Akira, and I'm not entirely sure what it is that you want me to say.⟩


End file.
